Rainbow
by Vanessa Riverton
Summary: NOTE : This was written by impersonal, I'm just posting it with her permission! It was a gift written by her to me... she's awesome, ne? Enjoy!
1. Rainbow

**A/N from VR - All I did was slightly beta this... this is 100 percent impersonal's story, and for some odd reason she wrote it for my smexxi ass. I loved it and she wouldn't post it, so with her permission I am. Enjoy her (hard) work.**

* * *

**A/N : For Vanessa Riverton, because I have no idea how else to tell the world how much she deserves everything good in the world.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. I don't own Sailormoon, neither do i own the name 'Violet Hill by ColdPlay' (I bloody love that song!). The whole story is fictitious and I'm not getting any money for it. Any relevance to actual living persons or events is entirely coincidental. Thanks to Kaze no Tsurugi for idea inputs, and VR for patiently waiting for me to read this. This story has nothing to do with gottoluvanime's Blue. The only essence of it being similar is that Michiru is blind. I stressed I did not copy. If anything, I was only inspired by it because it so well written.**

* * *

**Rainbow**

A rainbow;

Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet.

Kino Makoto stuck her hands into her brown cotton jacket as looked up to the sky on a hot summer's day in London; she stood on the pale gray pavement beside a road.

That's a rare sight.

Rainbows are never common, anywhere in the world. And at the end of the rainbow, is a pot of gold that would make the finder rich. It's funny isn't it? Funny, what fairytales do to adults. Some would find the pot of gold as if their whole life depends on it, some would just ignore even the sight of the rainbow and continue their busy lives.

City dwellers are always like the latter… going on with their fast pace life, not even stopping to see anyone needs help or not.

Sometimes, Makoto thinks almost all Londoners are akin to being blind. Or in general, all city dwellers are akin to being blind; they couldn't see the bad effects of the hectic lifestyles, the constant rising cost of living, those lost people from the countryside; they wouldn't stop to help or take notice of those in need. They just go on their lives…their busy, selfish, high costing life. They go on…and leave the country, leaving uneducated folks like Makoto behind.

Alright, alright, it's not like Makoto is really an English native.

Makoto came here from a village in Japan, hoping to find a better life. She couldn't possibly let herself stay stuck in the village that lay on the outskirts in Japan and let her family forever suffer poverty in the village.

She tried making it big in Tokyo, but because of her village's politics (she tried to prevent the authorities from destroying the village and changing it into some commercialized tourist resort) she offended a certain politician in Tokyo who had underground Yakuza links in Tokyo. No less than a day she had been in Tokyo and they harassed her till she had no choice.

London wasn't a choice, just a destination she arrived to when she stow away aboard a cargo ship at random at the Tokyo Bay while trying to hide from the Yakuza. And so she arrived in London a stowaway, a penniless and fresh person, one year ago.

A storm must have just passed by if there was a rainbow now.

Maybe whatever divine power up there is telling the story of her life… telling her that the rainbow in her life would come someday, once the storm ends. But all her life had been stormy, occasionally it only stopped raining, occasionally there were sunshine and warmth coming from her missed family in Japan.

But never a rainbow. Never pots of gold. Never-

Makoto felt a gentle push from behind, followed by a gasp and then "Ex-excuse me, but could you call a cab f-for me?"

Makoto turned her head to look at the source of the shaky voice and lost her tongue.

"I'm s-sorry to bother you…" the shaky voice said again and trailed off, as the woman with aqua hair hugged herself tighter and shivered on the spot.

Makoto blinked again. Was she dreaming?

There stood a fallen angel.

Soaked to her creamy white skin and shivering in front of her, wearing white summer's dress with fabric looked so thin that it must have been useless against the rain just now. Her long aqua hair was soaked and hung down her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes stared right ahead at Makoto's. The wet white summer dress hugged the woman's body so tightly that Makoto could see every detail, and even the colour of her flesh beneath-

Makoto! You fucking pervert!

"S-sorry…" and the woman turned her head but oddly, her eyes remained fixed on the same level they simply just turned in direction, and the woman took a step forward.

"No! No, I mean yes! Hold on!" Makoto reached out and grabbed the woman's arm gently to stop her and then let go, as Makoto went to the edge of the pavement and flagged her arm profusely for a cab.

"T-thank you…you are kind" the aqua haired woman said as she hugged herself tighter.

Makoto looked at the woman with a forlorn expression as she continued her frantic waving of a London cab.

Damn these London cabs! They're so bloody expensive and never here when you need them. "You have to thank the rainbow; if not for it I wouldn't have been standing there and you wouldn't have banged into me."

"Rainbow?"

Oddly, Makoto noticed the woman had her eyes fixed ahead, but not on Makoto, like just now, as she turned to speak to her.

"Yeah, rainbow, I was looking at it."

"What's a rainbow?"

Makoto gave a puzzled look at the woman. Had she never heard of fairytales? Rainbows are in all of them. Or perhaps she never saw one before. How odd, are city dwellers really that 'noobish' to nature? It's a rainbow for goodness sake!

"How can you not know what a-"

A London cab pulled over to Makoto's position; Makoto stepped away from the edge of the pavement and waited. Then it waited half a minute more for the aqua haired woman to move. But she didn't seem to even notice the cab is there waiting.

Finally, the cab driver honked.

"Oh, the cab is here?" the woman inquired.

"Can't you see it?" Makoto replied in nothing but confusion.

The woman merely smiled as she unfold her arms from around herself and stretched it out in front of her, as she stepped cautiously forward while her arms begin moving as if to feel for anything blocking her path… or to guide her path.

She's blind, Makoto realized after a moment of contemplating.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry I'm really sorry I didn't know…"

The woman remained smiling as Makoto quickly went beside her and held her arm. Slowly, Makoto led her to the cab, opened the door and helped her in.

"Thank you so much, k-ind s-stranger" the woman's voice shivered along with her body as the cold air of the cab reached her.

Makoto instinctively took out her jacket and quickly handed it to the woman. "Use it, you can return me some other day-"

"I'm sorry, but do you know where you want to go?" the cab driver said, sounding a little irritated at the delay of time.

"Dukes Hotel please-" the woman said as she looked front into the distance.

"Okay, we're off."

Makoto shook her head as she said nothing more but just closed the taxi door, letting the taxi drive off. The aqua haired woman didn't even look back - Oh wait, she can't see anything even if she does. Makoto laughed a bit as she looked up to the sky again. The rainbow was still there.

Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet.

At least today wasn't so bad; she got to help such a pretty blind lady. She gave her jacket to her too and-

Wait.

"OH SHIT!"

Makoto's wallet is there.

Makoto blinked, the rainbow was now gone.

Luck doesn't last forever, does it?


	2. Red

**Red**

Makoto scratched her brunette head as she pondered over the new dish she created. It was a dish compiled of her favourite dish - teriyaki grilled salmon from back home in Japan – and combining it with the Chinese style of putting it in between a flat bun like those 'dim sums' they have.

Only recently did she get this job as an assistant cook in a Chinese restaurant at the suburban area of London, which, belonged to the Chinese mafia Triads in London that helped her settled her 'legality' in London. She joined them once they offered her the settlement and peace, though it came as a price at being their runner.

"You think dish Chinese-like?" the Chinese head chef asked her in his weird accented English.

"We can try, sir," Makoto smiled back at the head chef.

"I think yummy." the head chef smiled back at her.

Makoto gave a light chuckle as she wiped her hands on the apron covering her full white cook uniform. A waiter opened the door to the kitchen Makoto was in and shouted "Kino! Someone looking for you!"

Makoto gave a slight bow, Japanese style, before excusing herself out.

Makoto could hear the male waiters buzzing around as they crowd round the only person in the restaurant. It was 3 in the afternoon and the restaurant's close to prepare for the dinner time crowd. Makoto unhooked her apron and left it on the nearest table to the kitchen door as she approached the crowd.

"What's your name, pretty lady?"

"Give I number?"

"Drink? Free! I treat!"

Makoto cleared her throat loudly once she stood directly behind the crowd. The crowd opened up… revealing Makoto's wallet, jacket, a walking stick for the blind…and her.

Makoto stopped breathing at once she saw the aqua haired lady.

She is an angel.

Dressed in a light blue flowered pattern summer dress that hung loosely off her shoulders with her hair slightly tied back; this lady was gorgeous. Her beautiful deep blue eyes looked ahead into the distance as her features fixated into a warm expression that had a small smile playing on her lips. The smile didn't look plastered or fake, but just natural… as if this lady was born to smile.

"You're the one from yesterday… " Makoto started.

As if the woman could see using her ears, deep blue eyes shot up and met Makoto's green ones. The aqua haired woman gave a big smile. "Thank you for your jacket! I managed to find you here because the attendant at the hotel said there is a piece of paper that has this address written here. Your name is Tenoh Haruka?"

Tenoh Haruka?

Oh!

Makoto took her wallet and blushed gently before doing a hand signal effectively shushing all the waiters standing around her. She put her index finger to her lips to indicate them to seal their lips as she glared at them.

Tenoh Haruka was her fake name.

It is the name the triads came up with to fake a work permit so that the police wouldn't suspect anything. Even if they did, they will just fake another work permit with another name, so Makoto's real name will always stay hidden. However, since the work permit name of Tenoh Haruka, no authorities had 'busted' her, neither was she busted in any of her runner jobs for the Chinese triads she had done so far.

"Yes…Tenoh Haruka," Makoto reaffirmed the lady.

The lady beamed again, her blooming smile. Suddenly, Makoto is reminded of the rainbow. "Kaioh Michiru."

Makoto went wide eyed. "You're Japanese too?"

Kaioh Michiru nodded as the big smile never left her face.

Makoto then bust out in Japanese "Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Michiru replied back, in English, however.

Makoto smiled, as she took her wallet, but then proceeded to take the jacket and put it on Michiru's lap. "You keep this, Kaioh-san. The weather here gets cold in the night."

Michiru nodded again and smiled, before Makoto started pushing the waiters away to disperse the crowd. They groaned and complained softly in their own respective Chinese dialects, which made Michiru chuckle softly.

"So… what are you in London for?"

"I'm here on vacation."

Makoto nodded in silence for a while, before realizing Michiru was blind and saying "Ah", belatedly.

"Haruka-san… I have a favour to ask."

"Yes?" Makoto really could get used to this name… this Tenoh Haruka.

"Can you…tell me what exactly is a rainbow? I asked the hotel staff and they said they didn't know how to tell me. I want to know what it is…what you said yesterday intrigued me."

Makoto shrugged as she said "Well, we did meet because of a rainbow."

"Well, a rainbow must be a wonderful thing then… what is it?"

Makoto cracked her head to think of the proper scientific definition of rainbow. "Erm, well… light… shines through water droplets… d-d-dividing… erm…"

Michiru chuckled.

"Ah heck, it's like a bridge across the sky that is made of 7 stripes in 7 different colours. It will only come out after a storm, if you are lucky enough to see it. But you…"

"It's okay, go on." Michiru smiled, and instantly Makoto felt very guilty.

"A rainbow is untouchable; no smell, silent, and tasteless. It's just a colour bridge in the sky. The colours are red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. It reaches across one end of the sky to the other into a semi circle shape."

"Where does it start and end…?" Michiru asked, eyes now staring off into a distance. Her expression was scrunched, as if struggling to find a mental picture of what Makoto was describing.

"Nobody knows, but in fairytales they say that pots of gold can be found at the ends of the rainbow to make the finders rich."

"Do you believe in it?"

Makoto chuckled as she shook her head… before answering belatedly again "No".

"I know what a semi circle is… I've felt them before. But it's a pity… I've never known what the colours look like. I never will. I want to see a rainbow too… and colours. The way you said them… they sounded so fascinating…"Michiru trailed off, her face becoming a little down cast.

"I… am sorry…" Makoto sighed as she then basked in sad silence with Michiru for half a minute.

Michiru can't see… probably won't be able to see. What good are colours to Michiru? But then… then...!

"You could feel colours!" Makoto suddenly said.

"Excuse me?"

"Feel colours. Just like Beethoven can compose music even when he's deaf, he feels the music in him, though he never gets to hear them. Alright, he heard before once and know the notes and sounds, but then you could feel the colours!"

Michiru broke into a smile as she, again, looked as though she could see using her ears as her eyes gazed directly into Makoto's ones. "I could…"

"Hold on, let's start with red. Red red red…" Makoto's mind raced as she thought about how red would feel like.

The rose in the vase on the counter caught her attention.

Red; it can signify passionate love… but also cruel blood. A rose is the best way to feel it. Makoto quickly walked to the counter and grabbed the rose on the counter. Then she rushed back and held in on the stem to Michiru.

"Is that a rose?"

"How'd you know?"

Michiru smiled, "I could smell it."

Makoto knelt down in front of Michiru as she held the rose in front of her. "Touch this... this is the rose's petals."

Makoto brought the rose up to brush against Michiru's hands. Michiru's finger's clipped one petal and caressed it lightly, taking in the softness and the smoothness of it.

Yet despite the softness and smoothness, Michiru knew the petal was pretty tough to pluck, and pretty tough to tear. Suddenly, the rose petal slipped from her finger as she felt a hard stem poking her hands. Michiru reached out to clip the stem with her thumb, index and middle finger. She ran them all the way till she gave out a small yelp.

"Oh damn, sorry sorry Kaioh-san! I didn't know the thorn on the rose was so sharp!"

Michiru smiled and nodded as Makoto grabbed her fingers and begin to start pressing the wound. "Bleeding… damn."

And Makoto sucked the little bit of blood oozing out of Michiru's cut. Michiru froze then giggled at the ticklish feeling. Makoto, done with sucking, then spit the salivia out onto a nearby grabbed tissue.

"So that's how red is? Tough and pleasant…yet also hard and hurting?"

"Yeah. But I'm sorry about your finger, Kaioh-san-"

"Michiru."

"Mi-Michiru…san."

Michiru chuckled. Makoto really could get used to this soft laughter. "That's red… what about the other colours? Orange is next…isn't it?"

Makoto thought for a while, but as soon as she started thinking on ideas on how to present orange to let Michiru feel it, the head chef shouted for her. Makoto tied to ignore him the first time, but the head chef got impatient.

"Michiru-san? Could you wait for me if you have nothing to do? I will buy you dinner… you can eat here. I'll cook for you."

"I have nothing else to do, Haruka-san. And you're the only person I know here… in London," Michiru admitted, a little sadly.

Makoto slumped for a while, before she got an idea.


	3. Orange

**Orange **

"I have never cooked before in my life, Haruka-san!" Michiru protested as Makoto led her into the hot and steamy kitchen.

Makoto did the silent 'shut up or I'll kill you' glare at everyone in the kitchen as she gently pulled Michiru into compliance.

"Haruka-san-" Michiru felt a cloth being draped over her neck slung with some fabric slung behind her neck by Makoto.

"Don't worry, you've got me," Makoto reassured as she busied herself with the utensils and everything on her own workstation in the kitchen.

"I know…" Michiru gave a small content smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Makoto as Makoto blushed.

"Let's make Szechuan fried pork chunks!" Makoto declared proudly.

"I've never heard of it before…" Michiru admitted, somewhat embarrassed.

Makoto laughed as she quickly mixed the required sauce and spices. Then she took pieces of already prepared and floured raw pieces of pork and placed them onto a plate. Setting up the wok to fry the pork, she poured oil on the wok and switched the stove on.

"Michiru-san, may I take your hand?" Makoto held up Michiru's hands that were actually relaxed at her sides and slipped a cotton glove on the each of her hands. "All you got to do is hold the wok handle in one hand, while the other just use this," Makoto took one of Michiru's hand and slipped a large and long wooden spoon into it, clasping her hands close to hold it, "and keep stirring the stuff inside till I tell you to stop."

Michiru nodded and smiled determinedly, as she asked "I will eat it even if it turns out bad…"

Makoto laughed, "Ready?"

Michiru nodded again.

Makoto threw the pork into the wok and immediately, sizzling sound filled the air.

"Pop pop pop!" Michiru laughed as she heard them.

"Stir! Stir!" Makoto exclaimed frantically.

Michiru stirred it gently at first, much to Makoto's relief. But soon, Michiru decided she was having too much fun with and began beating the spoon around, splashing the boiling oil up and about the wok.

"No, Michiru-san! Gentle!" Makoto stared in wide eyed.

"Sorry! But this is so much fun! I'm cooking!" Michiru laughed as she gently flipped the wooden spoon around the wok to flip the pork chunks and stir the oil.

Makoto laughed with her as Makoto prepared to add in the sauce over the frying pork chunks. "Now smell this." Makoto poured the sauce over on the pork, creating even more sizzling sounds and filling the air with a nice smell of spicy yet sweet and sour smell.

"Hmmm! Pop pop pop!" Michiru laughed even more as she stirred the mixture of fried pork chunks and sauce in her wok.

After letting Michiru play with the food a while longer, Makoto finally declared it was ready. She turned the fire off as she poured the contents out of the wok and onto a plate. She removed Michiru's gloves and the wooden spoon, as she held the plate of cooked Szechuan and led Michiru out of the kitchen to the place Michiru sat at moments ago.

Sitting Michiru down, Makoto handed Michiru a fork and placed the plate of food in front of her.

"Try it," Makoto urged.

Michiru smiled a wide dreamy smile as she nodded. Makoto guided Michiru's hands to the plate and helped her poke her fork into one piece of meat. Michiru lifted the meat out of the sauce from the dish and put it into her mouth, but took it out immediately.

"Hot!"

Makoto laughed as she observed Michiru behaving in such a cute manner. Michiru blew the piece of meat, before putting it into her mouth again. "Hmmmmm."

Makoto suddenly go a dirty image of Michiru moaning in - oh my goodness. You're going to hell Makoto, the brunette thought to herself.

"Delicious. This is warm, a little spicy, a little sour yet sweet… I love it!"

Makoto smiled, though she knew Michiru couldn't see. "Orange. That is how orange feels."

Michiru laughed a little as she continued chewing her food inside her mouth. "I like orange, like how I like red."

Suddenly Makoto slapped herself on the forehead. "Oh wait, I will get you a bowl of rice and some other dishes to go with! And drink!"


	4. Yellow

**Yellow**

As Makoto washed her plates, her thoughts couldn't help but drift to Michiru. Who was Michiru, really? Other than the blind lonely tourist in London that she recently met. Why was Michiru alone in London too? Where are her family and friends? And what did she-

"Kino! Stop daydreaming! You wasting water! Tap still running! You want drown?!" The head chef startled Makoto from behind.

Makoto instantly turned the tap off and continued her scrubbing of the plates Michiru just used.

"Sir?"

"Huh?" the head chef looked up at her from his preparation of food.

"Can I take a day of urgent leave? String it with the next few days that I have no need to work 'cos it's not my shift-"

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry!"

Makoto threw the plates down, and in a fast motion, dried her hands on her apron, took it out and threw it on her workstation, before rushing out of the kitchen.

"Michiru-san!"

Michiru, upon her name, stopped talking to the waiters who once again, crowded round her and turned to the direction of Makoto's voice, giving a big smile to Makoto. Makoto suddenly felt her steps weaken a little under that sight and wobbled a bit, before stopping directly in front of Michiru and taking her hands. Makoto urged Michiru to stand up, which Michiru did.

"Let's go," Makoto said, as she grabbed Michiru's walking stick and purse from the table and shoved them both into Michiru's hands.

"What? I was planning to wait for you, don't worry! Go work don't worry-"

Makoto took her wallet and placed it in her pocket, slung the brown jacket like a make-shift scarf over Michiru's shoulders and led Michiru out, pushing her way through the waiters.

"Haruka?"Michiru called as Makoto pushed the restaurant doors open and held it for Michiru with one hand, and gently pulling Michiru out in another hand.

"I took leave; besides, we've got more important things to do… like yellow."

Michiru laughed as she started to navigate her way on her own on the pavement outside with her walking stick. Makoto stared at Michiru in admiration for a while, before holding on to Michiru's right elbow and leading her.

"You know," Michiru started, "a Chinese friend once told me that they call porn 'yellow tapes' literally, in Chinese. So to show me yellow, are you going to rape me or something?" Michiru teased in a very playful voice.

That, somehow, immediately turned Makoto a shade of red. Yes, she did think of such thoughts just now. Is Michiru a mind reader or something? Luckily, Michiru was blind and not able to see her blush.

"I'm joking, Haruka-san!" Michiru laughed and Makoto felt her whole body shiver with laughter for a bit.

Makoto laughed together with Michiru as they continued walking down the pavement and turning into the bend at the first junction they came across. "Oh you never know, because for all you know I look like a girl raping sex fiend!"

Michiru laughed out loud again. The cold air hit them as they walked against the summer wind on that summer's day, but Mchiru felt nothing but comfort and warmth. This person? A rapist? Not in a million years - Michiru could tell. "I know you are a good person, Haruka-san."

"Huh?"

Michiru noticed they were approaching a source compromising of the noise of children, before she continued "I can tell from your voice and your touch… you are a good person. I trust you with my life."

"You only know me a day and you hardly know anything about me. Why-"

"No why; I just know," Michiru answered with a smile.

Makoto blushed like crazy at Michiru's answer instead of answering. Michiru, noting the silence, giggled happily. But she can't help noticing the children's voices getting louder and louder. "Where are we going?"

"A little bit further 'til yellow, Michiru-san."

"Okay…"

A little while later, Michiru and Makoto stood in front of a bustling kindergarten painted completely in yellow and filled with sunflower pictures all round the walls; it was a sharp contrast to the greyness of the London pavements and usual buildings.

A lot of kids were bustling around the kindergarten playing and screaming around.

"Pre-school?" Michiru enquired.

"Yep, it's my-" Makoto paused for a while. She can't possible say 'My triad boss's daughter's class', can she?

"Friend's kindergarten."

"Oh!" Michiru smiled again.

Makoto seriously loved that smile. Every time Michiru smiled, Makoto couldn't help but feel satisfied and happy.

"Who are you?" a cute boy's voice sounded.

"Charlie! Ms Boey said never talk to strangers!" another boy said.

Makoto noted that they are both blonde little British boys who looked no older than 5. Michiru laughed at them and tried to walk towards them.

"Hello!"Michiru said.

"See! George! They are Asians like Ms Boey is!"

"Charlie! Never talk to strangers we don't know!"

"Strangers are people we don't know already!"

Michiru giggled at the cuteness of it all.

"Charlie meanie!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"BOYS!" a female adult voice sounded out as an adult Chinese female walked out of the building and approached the two boys who were just outside the fence.

"See! Now you get us in trouble, Charlie!" The boy known as George said dejectedly.

"How many times did I tell you all - oh! Ma-"

"Vanessa! How are you?" Makoto quickly interrupted, before Vanessa gave away her real name.

"Vanessa? You are the Ms Boey?" Michiru asked.

"Boys, go back inside! Yes I'm Vanessa Boey and you are…?" the Chinese female asked, while eying Makoto with a dubious suspicious look.

"Kaioh Michiru, from Japan. Pleased to meet you, friend of Haruka," Michiru greeted with all politeness.

"Haruka?"

"AHEM, Vanessa, let us walk around the school for a while, could you?" Makoto interrupted, again.

"Sure," but Vanessa kept a suspicious look, as she stepped away from them. Vanessa, noticing Michiru with a walking stick and not staring at anything in particular but a general direction of forwards, mouthed silently 'call me' to Makoto, who nodded in response.

Makoto held Michiru by the arm again and pulled her into the kindergarten. The noise of kids and the energy around them suddenly overwhelmed them in full force. Michiru laughed at the loud noises and childish whines, while Makoto was content staring at such a happy Michiru enjoying herself in the sounds of the children and feeling the atmosphere of it all, and she couldn't help but smile happily.

Footsteps of kids going pitter patter on the ground; kids screaming in happiness and excitement in their own world of games with their friends; sounds of toys and things moving, swinging; some occasional whining and groaning of kids; and even kids, singing nursery rhymes like "three blind mice" happily.

Makoto is reminded that this hustle and bustle of activities is so akin to the city. Just that this is the city of kids: Land of Neverland, where no one gets left behind. Not like the real city.

"I miss this!" Michiru shouted above the noise to Makoto.

Makoto laughed in response as Makoto also started to join in singing a kids rendition of 'three blind mice'. "Three blind mice, three blind mice, see how they run, see how they run!"

Michiru joined in the singing.

"They all ran after the farmer's wife, who cut off their tails with a carving knife. Did you ever see such a thing in your life, as three blind mice?"

"Haruka! I love this!! This excitement, bustling, craziness…and this happiness!"

Makoto, laughing actually, suddenly cringed at the calling of 'Haruka'. Makoto shook it off and continued "Yellow! This is how yellow feels!"

"I love yellow too!"


	5. Green

**Green**

"Where to next, Haruka-san?"

Every time she heard Makoto's fake name 'Haruka', Makoto couldn't help but cringe a little. Each time Michiru called her it combined with the more time Makoto spent with Michiru made Makoto felt guilty about the fake pseudonym, and hate it. But it was necessary…

Makoto didn't want Michiru to think back on her days here, and regret spending it and feeling a rainbow with an illegal immigrant. In reality, Kino Makoto was nothing but a street rat, living on the streets and hoping for God or any divine powers above to drop some fortune, or else she'd spend her life finding one.

Michiru? One look at Michiru and Makoto knows Michiru doesn't belong in her world.

"Do you remember what the next colour is?" Makoto quizzed Michiru back as they walked down the gray pathway together, with Makoto holding onto Michiru's arm to lead the way.

"Yes! Green!" Michiru answered, and Makoto had a feeling that the kid feelings seeing the kids at the pre-school playing had rubbed off Michiru.

"Have you heard of anything green in colour by nature?" Makoto quizzed again.

"Nature!" Michiru laughed.

Makoto couldn't help smiling at all Michiru's happiness.

"Victoria Park next, Michiru-san. I bet you already know what green feels like…once I tell you, nature."

"Not really."

Makoto, stumped, raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Why?"

Michiru giggled, "Because I never thought about it being green before."

"Oh, okay-"

"Besides, I hardly go out to nature. I'm always either swimming in the sea with the help of my parents, or practicing and performing violin pieces, or I'm studying." Michiru admitted again, but openly this time, no longer embarrassed.

Makoto smiled at how comfortable Michiru gotten around her. "Tell me… more about yourself, I mean. Like, why are you even here?"

As the two continued walking, the breeze started to get noticeably cold.

It was 7pm already on this summer's day, a day after seeing the rainbow. Honestly, it had been very long since Makoto felt so satisfied with life. Why?

Out of nowhere and all of a sudden after the rainbow yesterday, Michiru appeared. And Michiru became suddenly a huge concern for Makoto, a huge distraction from her reality.

A happy distraction nonetheless.

It was ten more minutes walk until they reached Victoria Park, which was more than enough time for Michiru to tell more about herself to Makoto.

"I…am a musician. Not really a professional one, but enough to get me a place at the Tokyo Fine Arts academy. It's summer break there…and I wanted to try and be independent."

"Wow, musician…and you mentioned violin. You're a violinist? Do you have albums and all?" Makoto couldn't help but be curious.

"Yes, I have a few albums… I started recording and performing since I was 8."

Makoto was too awed for words.

Michiru laughed at Makoto's silence. "You know Haruka… I love it when you say nothing at all. Silence tells me a lot about you… what you're feeling, who you are. But it's amazing that you calm me so easily…"

Makoto stayed in awed silence.

Michiru giggled "I know that, it's blush isn't it? Blush, that's what my mother calls it. She says the things I say makes people blush easily. I want to see how a blush looks…"

Makoto cleared her throat and changed the subject, "So why are you here alone?"

Michiru giggled again, "I ran away from home. I wanted to learn how to independent and so…I ran away! To here! I wanted to try to take care of myself…but end up having you to take care me. Being blind is really… paralyzing, isn't it?"

"Not at all!" Makoto immediately answered back.

"Really? But I-"

"You see more things than people do, but with your heart and other senses. And you're talented, and you're so beautiful that it makes- oops!" Makoto stopped herself.

But then again, why did Makoto stop herself? Why did she feel this wanting feeling to be around Michiru? Why did she… feel embarrassed about talking about things that involve relationship?

"Thank you, Haruka. That meant a lot… really," Michiru said, with the usual soft, genuine smile on her face.

Makoto blushed, again.

"But even then… I would give anything just to see for a day… or just an hour. I want to see the rainbow you talked about and what I'm feeling! The colours of the sea, water, my violin, my parents' faces, my face and… your face. I want to see it all, everything important to me… and then let it etch on my memory forever."

"How… old are you now?"

"I've had 20 years of blindness since I was born," Michiru answered easily. "And you, Haruka?"

"I- take a deep breath, Michiru-san."

Unknowingly, they both reached Victoria Park in East London already.

The park is famous for its fresh air and tranquility, as well as its beauty to be a nature reserve filled with historical value smacked right in the most bustling part of the metropolitan city of London.

There is a lake that is surrounded by the lush greenery soaks up all the nature smell and lets them out all at once as well. All Makoto had for this place is love.

"I love this place, Michiru-san," Makoto said as she led Michiru deeper into the park.

Michiru took another deep breath in and let her breath out with an, "Aahh! I can see why, Haruka," Michiru said with a calm big smile on her face. "One big gulp of air and I'm refreshed! And the air, it smells so nice! It calms me, it cheers me, it regenerates me. Is this green?"

"Yep, green."

"I love green too!" Michiru exclaimed happily. "Can we sit down?"

Makoto led Michiru to a brown bench at the sides of the walking tracks that goes round the edge of the lake, but interestingly something was growing on the legs of the bench. A small batch of moss and plants were growing, using the bench leg as support. But something, one particular thing, and a small one, caught Makoto's eye.

Makoto put Michiru on the bench and Michiru continued rattling on about how tranquilizing green was and how much she loved Victoria Park while Makoto bent down and picked up the plant that caught her eye. Unmistakably, it's the rare thing, the real thing, right on her hand.

"Ever heard of a four leaf clover, Michiru-san?"

Michiru stopped her rattling, "Yes, I remember my mother tells me they will grant the finder a wish."

Makoto held Michiru's hand hands gently and placed the four leaf clover she found on her hand. Michiru, feeling the ticklish small plant in her hand, proceeded to feel it. "Is it green?" Michiru asked.

Makoto laughed at that as she stuttered out a "Yes".

"Meanie! I don't know!" Michiru said playfully, as she held it out to motion Makoto to take it back. "You found it, right? Haruka, make a wish!"

"I…wish that Kaioh Michiru-san will be able to see someday."


	6. Blue

**Blue**

In the midst of Michiru nagging at Makoto that she should've wished about something she wanted, Michiru fell asleep as she leaned against Makoto's shoulders whilst they sat on the bench. Michiru's breathing became steady, as she stayed silent and her head still rested on Makoto's shoulders. Michiru's aqua hair splayed across Makoto's front and back, letting Makoto take in the scent of Michiru.

An oceanic scent, with a tinge of lemon, like the sweet citrus smell found in nicer wood polishers, but it was nevertheless, a very nice mix.

If Makoto could, she would have given up anything to have another wish, and that wish would be to just stop time there and then.

Which lead her to query herself… Makoto never thought herself as homosexual before. But now, she had to question… is she gay? If she likes Michiru…then yes, she is.

Makoto in all her 21 years of life had never liked someone this intensely before. She always read in books, magazines and had seen on television about this feeling. She had heard it from friends that once love comes, you just automatically know it. There's no need for a guide on 'how to know you are in love' or 'the idiot's guide to falling in love'. Once the right person comes along… it's automatic knowledge.

Makoto never got it. So Vanessa did tell her before, just ask herself who's the first person that comes into her mind when she thinks about such stuff.

In the past, her mind was just a blank image.

Now, it was Michiru.

So that means…

Makoto likes Michiru.

Michiru stirred a little on Makoto's shoulder, before nuzzling her face on Makoto's shoulder a little, before finally speaking, "Ha… ruka? I fell asleep?"

Michiru probably didn't realize it, but dusk had already fallen onto London, and it was getting really dark in the park. "Yeah… I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"You should've! I was wasting your time, wasn't I? I'm sorry! Oh goodness, I'm sorry… can we carry on our rainbow tour? I'm sorry-"

Makoto put hand on Michiru's head and stroked once, downwards. "You're tired, let's go feel our last colour for today, and continue tomorrow?"

"What time is it now?"

"It's already nightfall."

"Oh goodness I'm sorry you must be tired too I'm-"

"Michiru-san, it's okay," Makoto said in her reassuring voice.

Michiru smiled as she let Makoto help her stand up. "You're such a nice person…"

Makoto chuckled lightly, before turning her back onto Michiru. From her behind, Makoto grabbed Michiru's hands, put them over her shoulder and pulled Michiru near her. Michiru felt a little hesitant, but before she reacted Makoto gave a hard tug and hoist Michiru onto her shoulders, carrying Michiru piggy-back.

"Haruka! It's really not necessary, I can walk!"

Makoto just chuckled again and walked out of the park to main road where they could hail a cab. It wasn't difficult to find a cab at this time – nightfall – when more people would be at home than out and about, within a minute they managed to flag one down and ride it to Michiru's hotel.

On the way, Michiru sat on the left side of the cab but leaned towards the right side of it, sleeping on Makoto's shoulders again. Occasionally, Michiru would let out a sigh that sounded content in Makoto's opinion, but then the aqua-haired woman fell right back asleep.

"Michiru… Michiru!" Makoto woke her blind companion up.

"Oh… time to get down," With that, Michiru hoisted herself down and off the cab, but lost her balance slightly in the process.

Makoto was just at the right place at the right time to catch Michiru.

"Haruka… see… what would I do without you?" Michiru smiled and giggled a little.

"Well, you're on your own for the rest of the night…" Makoto said, somewhat dejectedly at the prospect of leaving Michiru.

"Yeah…"Michiru smiled, before pausing a while to process what Makoto had just said. "What?!"

"You'll be alone for the night?" Makoto repeated, her tone was a little confused.

"You're not staying with me? I don't want you to leave!" Michiru said, suddenly feeling and sounding quite desperate.

"I need to go home to change my clothes… and besides, it's not nice for me to board at a room I didn't pay for." Makoto tried to reason, though she had no idea why she was leaving Michiru.

"You can! I don't mind! I - I… I am wrong. You have family and friends here too who missed you right? I'm sorry for being selfish." Makoto, for the first time ever since their meeting on the streets under the rainbow, saw a sad and disappointed expression on Michiru's face.

"Michiru-san?"

Michiru turned to face Makoto's direction, and again, Michiru looked at Makoto straight in the eye, as if Michiru knew and could see with her ears, her smell and her senses.

"Yes?"

"Blue."

"Blue?"

"This is how blue feels."

"Blue? I thought… oh. You're right, I'm feeling blue."

Makoto stayed silent at Michiru's realization.

"I don't like blue, then," Michiru concluded.

"No, no, blue is a good thing. You only feel blue when you already had a happy time. If there weren't any of the happy times then there would definitely be no blue then. We should thank blue to make us treasure our times even more."

Michiru broke out into a huge smile which melted Makoto's heart.

In Makoto's head, Makoto's self conscious stream was banging herself against every area of confinement in her brain screaming 'I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU TONIGHT!' But Makoto, blocked it all off.

"Yes… yes you are right. Blue is nice… I like blue… I just don't like feeling it."

"I'll find you tomorrow morning, here," Makoto stressed.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And Michiru, felt around, finally finding Makoto's hands. Michiru's used both of her hands and slowly her hands made their way up Makoto's body, up to her shoulders and finally to cup her face. Tiptoeing, Michiru brought herself up to kiss Makoto lightly on the cheek, before suddenly releasing Makoto from her hold and falling back down on her two feet.


	7. Indigo

**Indigo**

'Missing – Kaioh Michiru from Tokyo, Japan. Blind prodigal violinist missing since three day ago when she disappeared mysteriously. Rumours sighted her in the Tokyo airport boarding a flight bound for London. Accurate information about her whereabouts would be rewarded USD 100,000.'

Makoto went wide eyed as she read the London Paper's front page as she waited for Michiru in the Dukes Hotel. Michiru… was that influential and important in Japan? Makoto took her eyes off her own paper and scanned around the cafeteria that she was sitting in, which was situated in the Dukes Hotel.

All the different papers, the Guardian, Observer, the Times, the Daily Mail and etc., all had the same headlines splashed in the front. Michiru… she had better do something about it.

About the same time, Michiru actually stepped into the cafeteria, and Makoto saw her from from the corner of her eye. Makoto was wearing a black hood jacket over a brown cardigan and jeans, for the purpose of giving the jacket to Michiru when she needed it. As soon as she saw Michiru, Makoto abandoned her seat and went to get Michiru.

"Haru-"

"Sshh, just follow me," Makoto commanded, and took off her black hood jacket and put it over Michiru, pulling the hood over Michiru's head to cover her face.

Makoto led Michiru out of the hotel and onto the grey streets in silence in the early morning, and very discreetly, passing by rows of shops that were selling papers with Michiru's information spilled across them.

Makoto thought sometimes, rich people just get so desperate they ever think clear before doing anything. But before that…

"Michiru, call your family and tell them you're safe," Makoto finally broke the silence as they approached an electronic store in the middle of the street.

"Why? I told you-"

'It is reported that blind violin prodigal, Kaioh Michiru, 20, has been missing from her Tokyo home since three days ago and her family are getting desperate for a positive result on the whereabouts of their precious only daughter-"

"You hear that?" Makoto muttered, but clearly and audibly enough for Michiru to hear.

Michiru stood still, shocked and trembling form the shock.

Makoto, not being able to bear the sight of that, pulled Michiru into phone booth. Pulling out a calling card, Makoto slot the phone card into the pay phone and held the receiver up for Michiru and pressed the receiver into Michiru's hands. Michiru, gulping, took the receiver and reached out her hands to feel the number pad on the pay phone. Pausing for a while, Michiru gulped again, before she dialed the number to her home estate.

"H-hello?" Michiru's shaky voice sounded.

Makoto sighed.

"Mama…no no no, I'm fine. I'm in London. I'm totally fine. Nobody kidnapped me, nobody robbed me, nobody bullied me. Nothing. I'm fine. I just wanted to learn how to be independent. No. No, I'm sorry. No! Dukes Hotel, it's in London… no… No, no, no! I'll go back after tonight! Tomorrow, first flight out tomorrow! Give me a few more hours! Please, mother! No, that's not it. Really! No… Just give me one more day. I'll take the flight at midnight. Yes. Yes…I have. No I'm not alone… no… A friend… Tenoh Haruka… Japanese too… No… I don't know. I don't know! Ugh, I don't know! I don't know, no, she's nice! Very nice to me! No! You don't understand! No… no, no, no…nobody's bullying me no! I'll come home after today… I'm sorry… Bye."

Michiru hung up and sighed. Makoto had to laugh at that. But instead of smiling, Michiru look at Makoto with quite an angry look.

"Tenoh Haruka…who are you?"

Makoto flinched. She didn't expect that.

"What do you do? Where do you live? Hell, how old are you?"

"Why all these questions all of a sudden-"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Do I need a reason?" Makoto answered back rebelliously.

"Yes! I realized I know nothing about you and I trust you so much!"

"Isn't trust enough?"

"I… I… don't know…"

"Does it feel foreign not knowing about someone you trust? Feels like I'm a mystery? Like a mysterious aura surrounding everything of me? Sometimes… does it feel ominous?"

"Y-yes…"

"That's indigo."


	8. Violet

**Violet**

"I am taking the midnight flight out from London to Tokyo, Haruka," Michiru announced for the fifth time ever since the both of them got to Victoria Park and sat there, on the same bench they had sat, yesterday.

Makoto merely grunted in acknowledgement.

Yesterday… they were so happy being in this Victoria Park. Tranquil, happiness, re-energizing…it was the time of their lives. But today… this park turned into a hiding spot for a nightmare.

Green?

Suddenly all the greenery and the lake looked mud brown to Makoto.

"Haruka… I'm sorry, okay? I trust you… but I want to know more about you. Is that even wrong?" Michiru plead.

"No, you're right…I'm wrong," Makoto closed her eyes.

This is like the umpteenth time she let guilt wash over her.

Her name is Kino Makoto. She is an illegal immigrant, a stowaway, a triad lackey, and a lesbian in love with Kaioh Michiru.

She is not Tenoh Haruka… she is not some normal person in London with a normal life and normal interests.

Kaioh Michiru – she is the extreme top of the income chain… and human class in general… and Kino Makoto is the extreme bottom end of the other. They belong in different worlds.

Different classes. Different lives.

"Come to Tokyo with me; we can go to your house now and get your passport! Then we can go there and continue this-"

"No."

"Why?! We can still be together there, spend time together-"

"We can't, Michiru."

"Haruka!" Michiru hands reached out and grabbed Makoto by the shoulders. They felt their way up to the face and cupped both cheeks of Makoto's. "Haruka… I don't want to leave you… I don't want you to leave me… I have never felt so at ease with somebody before… so… carefree yet taken care of… please Haruka… please…"

A single solitary tear dropped from Michiru's watering eyes. Makoto saw it…and gave a bitter chuckle.

"I didn't know the blind could cry…"

"Haruka!"

"I'm sorry, Michiru."

"I love you! Why do you say no? Don't you love me too? Or do you care so much about being gay or being with me since I'm so far apart from you in Japan? I don't care! Once my career takes off I can base myself here! Or you can follow me to Japan and you'll never have to worry!"

Makoto shook her head sadly - Michiru… is loving a lie.

"Michiru… we still have violet to feel, don't we?" Makoto tone came off as somewhat sarcastic due to her inability to sound cheerful at this moment.

"Haruka…Baka…Baka…" Michiru, managed to choke out while sobbing uncontrollably.

Makoto stood up and did what she did yesterday. Draping Michiru's arms over her shoulders, Makoto tugged with some force ad hoist Michiru up her back. Michiru, not protesting, just sobbed as she buried her head in the brown cardigan Makoto was wearing to dry her tears… and the warm shoulder beneath for warmth.

"Violet is simple… All we have to do is go to Violet hill."

"I love you… Baka…"

Makoto couldn't control herself but in the midst of everything, she smiled a hearty smile at that statement, and began her trek up.

The hour trek was held mainly in silence as she travelled to the place she knew as Violet Hill. Nothing about it was particularly purple but it was the only 'violet' in her mind now. She passed by streets, lonely roads, her home, the triad's place and then finally to the outskirts of central London, where she began her trek up the hill.

Occasionally, Michiru wiped the sweat off of Makoto's forehead and neck. Occasionally, Michiru would nuzzle the brunette's shoulder blades and the back of her neck. But the whole time, Michiru clung onto Makoto as if Michiru's whole life depended on her.

Makoto really felt like crying.

But she had to stay strong.

For Michiru's sake, for her own sake, for this love sake, for the lie's sake.

And sometimes Makoto wished she could say 'look Michiru, look at the houses, trees, birds, up the sky' and share her sight, but it was never possible. Michiru can never do that.

Makoto passed by trees up her trek to Violet Hill, up the rocks-

"Is it going to rain?" Michiru asked.

Huh?

"Why the sudden question?" Makoto queried.

"Because the wind seems to blow cold… the air is getting tense."

Makoto look up to the sky. It was bright just cloudy?

"I don't think so," and Makoto continued her hike.

Finally, they reached the peak of Violet Hill. Makoto let Michiru down.

"Is this a beautiful place?"

If Michiru consider simplicity as beauty, then this might qualify as one. Violet Hill was nothing but a barren piece of rocks and mud in the midst of central London outskirts. It was not a place of beauty… only of nothingness. If violet had a sense… it would probably be that.

Nothingness.

But what can Michiru see? What can she even remember?

"Yes," Makoto lied, for no reason other than her gut feeling told her to.

Once again, that smile; the smile that so melted Makoto's heart, the smile that made her so happy and satisfied, right now it bloomed across Michiru's face.

Makoto closed her eyes. It was too painful to watch. It was too painful to bear.

She was lying. She is a lie too and thus their love is a lie. Only Makoto's heart is true. What would Michiru remember…? Nothing…

"Michiru I-"

A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. Makoto stared at the sky for a while, before realizing Michiru was right just now. The dark clouds were forming so fast that Makoto was awed. But it was no time to stand around and admire. If they don't get out of Violet Hill soon, only disaster would await them. "Michiru, we better go, now."

"Why?"

"Come on!" Makoto went over to Michiru and pulled the girl's arm, urging her to follow. Michiru complied, but because Michiru was blind, Makoto couldn't bring herself to push Michiru to move too fast.

As they began descending down the road, the drizzle moved in. But within a minute, the drizzle turned into a downpour. Makoto look at the grey piece of sight ahead of her. The clouds seem thick and low, and the place around her was so barren it was literally grey with the occasional interjections of brown made up of mud. Michiru gasped as she heard thunder clap loudly after a flash of lightning bolted through the sky once more.

"H-Haruka?" Michiru said, circling Makoto's arm and hugging it tight as Makoto stood still and forced herself to think of the best option out of this mess.

"Michiru?"

"I trust you."

Makoto nodded, and finally decided they should run, and if they run fast, they will make it. But Michiru? Hell – if they go to hell, they would enter it together. Makoto held onto Michiru's arm and led her quickly over the gray path.

The downpour got heavier and heavier, till the only thing connecting Makoto with Michiru was their interlocked arms. The rain and the wind made it impossible for them to hear anything. Makoto held on tight to Michiru's arm and she helped Michiru down the rocks that became treacherous to descend because the rain made the rock surface slippery.

After Makoto successfully got Michiru down the first rock, Makoto climbed down herself and felt the rock wobble beneath both her and Michiru's feet. Ignoring it, Makoto continued to aid Michiru getting down the first and the second rock from the top, and it was then, that it happened.

A landslide separated their locked arms.

* * *

The light from somewhere was glaring. It made her dark vision light. It was so uncomfortable to sleep in that condition that Makoto was forced to wake up. Trying to sit up, Makoto didn't recognize her surroundings. But she knew she was in a hospital. But which one? And what-

Michiru!

Makoto ignored the pain in her whole body as she bolted upright, only to be met with two pairs of eyes that were actually fixated on the figure lying on the bed beside hers, but shifted to hers.

"Tenoh Haruka, I presume." The middle aged lady spoke.

Makoto thought for a while, before remembering and nodding. If that woman knew her, then the person beside her can only be one certain person.

Michiru.

Makoto ignored the pain in her screaming body and struggled to lift herself off the bed. Her vision clouded as her efforts took most of her energy away from her eyes brain. Just when she was about to succeed, something hit her hard, making her fall back.

"Ayako! Why did you do that?" the middle aged men exclaimed.

"You bitch! You caused our daughter to be like this! She is already blind and now what do you want to do, kill her? She is so talented, she is so smart, she is beautiful and she is such a good girl! Why, Tenoh, WHY?!" the middle aged woman shouted at Makoto, then broke out into sobs of hysteria.

Makoto struggled to visualize anything as trickles of blood ran down from her nose. The slap was hard – physically and emotionally.

Makoto was convinced she ruined Michiru's life.

Aren't rainbows suppose to be good things? Full of luck? Why? Why did this happen?

"How… is…. Michiru….?" Makoto choked out.

"CAN'T YOU SEE?! SHE'S THERE, UNCONCIOUS, FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE!!" The middle aged women screamed in an intense state of frenzy.

Makoto struggled to look at the woman but, all that came was a blurry image with no colour, further distorted by the onslaught of tears that threatened to consume Makoto.

"SHE HAD A CHANCE OF GAINING HER SIGHT; HER NERVES COULD HAVE BEEN OPERATED! BUT NOW?! EVERYTHING'S GONE!! SHE'S BLIND FOREVER UNLESS SHE GETS EYES FOR HER TRANSPLANT!! WHO WHO WILL GIVE EYES?!" The woman Makoto now identified as Michiru's mother continued her rant in a panic.

Makoto, summing up all her power, choked out the last few words she blacked out again.

"Give… give her mine."

Violet… is the feeling of love, the feeling of unconditional giving.


	9. Blind

**Blind**

Tenoh Haruka, a 23 year old blonde woman racer from Japan who was disguised nicely as a man, looked on from the backstage as her girlfriend of one year - Kaioh Michiru - also 23, stood on the stage of Royal Albert Hall in West London doing the last performance of the night.

She ruffled her short blonde hairs that were already messy.

Michiru said London was her place they met for the first time. London was the place she learnt about feelings. London was the place she fell in love with her and where she got her sight.

Honestly, Haruka doesn't remember any of that. Ever since her accident 3 years ago, Haruka lost all her memories prior to when London apparently occurred. She only remembered her name as Tenoh Haruka; and that was all the personal information she could stutter out to the nurses when she woke up after the accident about 3 months after she regained consciousness in Tokyo.

Kaioh Michiru came to her on her own, claiming to be a friend, a lover, a family, a sponsor.

What Haruka did to deserve such a perfect angel for a lover, Haruka did not know. All Haruka know is that she is lucky, for whatever she did prior to the accident.

"This last song is specially written for my lover, Tenoh Haruka. She taught me the meaning of rainbows. She taught me everything about falling in love. And now, I am so glad to have her as my lover. Without her, I wouldn't be standing here today. Also, this song goes out to Kino Makoto, the person who donated her eyes to me, so that I can stand here and see all of you now."

At the far end corner of the Royal Albert Hall, in the dark, sat two people.

"Was it worth it, Makoto?"

"Yeah, Vanessa, it was. Thanks for bringing me here today."

"Makoto…" Vanessa sighed, as she looked on her blind friend, Kino Makoto, who smiled despite Michiru not being able to see, as Michiru played her song.

* * *

**A/N - VR here... just wanted to say how proud I am of impersonal for updating (finally :P)... LPB... LPA... :D take care y'all and remember give any and all love to impersonal - this is her story, not mine!**


End file.
